


Future Thoughts

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of marriage, mentions of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Thoughts about the future are thrown out there.





	Future Thoughts

"Hey Patrick?" Brendon asked him one night as they were laying in bed watching television.

"Yes Bren?" Patrick replied turning his head to look at his boyfriend. There eyes locked and Brendon took a deep breath.

"What do you think about kids?" Patrick cocked an eyebrow. He shifted so he could look at Brendon completely.

"Um, kids are, kids are fine I guess. Why?" Brendon bit his lip and took one of Patrick's trembling hands in his own steady ones.

"I was thinking, maybe we could adopt." Patrick blinked his blue eyes at Brendon. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Bren, honey, we aren't even married. I don't know if you should be thinking about kids yet."

"But what if we did get married, kids would be great. They would be awesome! You would make a perfect father!"

"You would too Bren." Patrick said with a small smile. He let out a sigh. "Would you really want to marry me though?" Brendon cast his eyes to look at Patrick's down trodden face. Brendon knew where this was headed. "I mean, you've been with me all this time, but could you really want to spend your whole life with me?"

"Babe, angel, Rickster, love of my life. Where id this coming from?" Patrick bit his lip and cast watery eyes to Brendon's dry ones.

"Just something someone said." Brendon sighed.

"Whatever they said, they're wrong. Don't listen to them."

"They said you're only with me out of pity. That you don't really love me and that you'll drop me to the side when you're done with me. Is that true?" Brendon gaped at his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Patrick and pulled him close.

"Who told you that? Sweetie, they're wrong. Whoever they are, they're just plain wrong. You know I'm with you because I love you, right? I'm not with you out of pity. Angel, I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine life without you. 'Tricky, you don't need to listen to them. Baby, I love you and nothing will ever change that." Patrick sniffled against Brendon's chest.

"Ok." He whispered out. He lifted his head by I look at Brendon. Brendon wiped his tears and smiled widely at him. "Kids would be great." Patrick said with a chuckle. Brendon laughed in return and nodded pulling Patrick back into a hug.

"I'll keep that in mind lovebug. I'll keep that in mind." The words lulled Patrick to sleep, and Brendon stared across the room to his leather jacket, where a velvet box sat holding the perfect ring for his perfect angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about this wonderful au over at im-back-with-the-madness on tumblr!!!!!!!!!


End file.
